This proposal is submitted in response to a Request for Application (RFA) NIH-86-HL-19-P entitled "Diet Intervention in Children with High LDL: CRD. CTR. The proposed organization, budget, staffing, and methods and procedures relate to Phases I (feasibility study), II (full-scale trial) and III (analysis) and cover a time period of 7.0 years. This study is designed to assess the feasibility, acceptability, efficacy and safety of dietary intervention in children age 8-10 with elevated low density lipoprotein cholesterol levels. The interest in this age group is to allow examination off the issue of the safety of recommended dietary interventions during the years of most rapid growth and development. The purpose of the Coordinating Center with the Diet Intervention Study is to be responsible, in collaboration with the Steering Committee, for the design, conduct and analysis of both the feasibility study and the full-scale trial. The Coordinating Center will be located at Maryland Medical Research Institute in Baltimore, Maryland.